


The Life Of A Groper

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Just to make it clear here, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Ryuji is the groper, Train Groping, Yusuke is oblivious, public handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 11:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: After the track team Coach accidentally awakens Ryuji to the joys of feeling boys through their clothes, he becomes obsessed, and his life changes forever. When Akira catches him groping Yusuke on the train, his world changes once more.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	The Life Of A Groper

Ryuji ran from the station, panting, his hand gripping Akira's tightly. How he came to be here, at this moment, running towards an alley to engage in gay sex with his best friend he would never fully know.

What he did know was that it started more than a year ago, before Kamoshida's vendetta against the track team.

* * *

  
  


"Okay, boys, that's enough for today! Go hit the showers!"

The Coach's calls had been as good naturedly cheerful as ever, and the boys on the track team laughed and joked around as they headed inside.

Ryuji hung back, his eyes locked onto his Coach, his flush hidden under the sweat of exertion. Again and again, his eyes were drawn downward to the tent in the older man's pants.

Swallowing hard, he traced that outline with his eyes, seeing the contours of hidden cock in his mind's eye. His hands itched to touch that delicate, forbidden fruit, his own cock swelling with desire.

This was not the first time Coach had popped a boner during practice; it was a rare session with no tents as running made the blood pump, and sometimes girls came to watch them practice.

Something had changed; Ryuji had stumbled over a half hidden rock he had failed to see, and when Coach had grabbed him, kept him from falling, he had felt the man's erection brush against his side.

Electricity had sizzled though him in that instant, shattering and reforming reality in a heartbeat.

"You okay, Sakamoto?"

"Yeah I'm fine." And he was; shaken but physically unharmed.

"Take it easy, I don't need my star runner out with a twisted ankle." He had helped Ryuji to a bench and handed over one of the spare water bottles.

Ryuji could recall nothing else from that morning, between the moment he had felt the older man's cock and entering the shower room.

All around him were boys in various states of undress, and he was suddenly, hopelessly aware that they all had cocks; cocks being soaped up in the shower, hidden by towels as they were dried off, being covered by underwear, concealed inside school uniform pants.

He ran to the nearest stall, locked the door and, biting his lip to stay quiet, pumped one out in two jerks of his fist, silent tears of hot shame cooling on his reddened cheeks.

  
  


* * *

Two weeks later, Ryuji's life had started to return to normal and he found himself on a packed train with three of his teammates, heading off to get some after school ramen.

Afterward, he could never recall what the joke was, why they were laughing, only that they were when the man bumped him from behind.

He froze, electricity coursing through him as he felt the soft mound of the man's cock and balls underneath his clothes.

Someone had asked him if he was alright, and he had quickly said that he was, even as his sudden hard on throbbed in his pants.

* * *

  
  


He had learned to do it quickly and lightly, not to linger. If you linger, you get caught, and he absolutely did not want to get caught.

Well, that wasn't true; he loved being caught by the ones who wanted him to keep going.

He could still remember his first, a cute young businessman. As always, he was on a packed train; you got caught when you groped on an empty train. His target had crowded in, standing next to him, busy watching something on his phone.

Ryuji twisted his wrist, cupping the man between his legs, squeezing just once, then he let go. 

The man shifted away, but he never even looked at Ryuji, who was high with the rush of getting away with it.

The next time was easier, and soon he had fallen into an easy rhythm of grab, squeeze, release, move away and blend into the crowd.

Only twice had he been caught by the men he groped, and both times they had loved how young he was. He had felt the men stiffen inside their suit pants, until either his stop came, or theirs.

Everything had gone as planned, until a week earlier, when he had made his first major mistake.

He had groped Yusuke.

Not that the artist had noticed, he had been far too absorbed in his observations of the possibly high school girls standing a few feet away from them; possibly a lesbian couple from the way they behaved.

What made Ryuji grope one of his friends, he did not know, only that he did.

He pulled away in horror the second he realized what he was doing, looked away from Yusuke towards Akira.

And found that Akira was looking back at him, fully aware of what Ryuji had just done.

He felt his entire body burn with shame, but before he could say anything; and what could he even say that would not alert Yusuke to his perversion?; when a fresh wave entered the train.

He stepped close to Akira, planning to whisper into his ear; and a man pressed up against his back, complete with what felt to him like a twelve inch erection against his butt.

Ryuji whimpered as he was engulfed in a wave of heat, then he went still.

"You okay?"

He nodded against Akira, shivering at the feeling of Akira's lips brushing his ear with each word.

"Did you just cream yourself?"

Mortified, Ryuji realized that that was exactly what had just happened. Thankfully, the very next stop was Ueno, where Yusuke was dragging everyone to his latest art show.

As they stepped off the train, Ryuji was glad of two things; that the mens room was near at hand, and that the girls had planned to meet them there.

Nothing more was said as they joined the girls, and watched as Yusuke unveiled his latest pieces, staying for only one hour before Akira suggested they go for ramen.

Ryuji agreed; this was Akira, his best friend, surely it was safe to get back onto a train with him?

"Ryuji, touch me." The words were whispered into his ear as he was pinned to a divider inside the train, chest to chest with Akira.

"What?"

"Touch my cock."

"Akira?" The back of his hand brushed against the front of Akira's pants.

The raven haired youth made no verbal reply, choosing instead to grope Ryuji.

The last strands of resistance snapped, and Ryuji groped Akira back. They did not stop massaging each other until the train arrived at their stop, and they disembarked to get their ramen.

A week passed, of secret texts, and quick touches when no one was looking. The urge Ryuji felt to touch any cock he could was transferred to Akira; he no longer desired to touch anyone else.

He was giggling as they reached an alley stacked high with old crates that provided enough shelter for a quick fuck.

Ryuji's back hit the wall. Akira's mouth closed over his for their first kiss; the first kiss Ryuji had ever experienced. Hands tore at belts; Ryuji gasped as he touched bare skin for the first time.

"You're soaked." Akira laughed breathlessly, his hand gliding effortlessly up and down Ryuji's shaft.

"So are you." If anything, Akira was leaking out even more precum, and Ryuji's hand glided as though he had jerked his friend off a million times before.

They kissed again and again and again, rough kisses that were all lips and tongues and teeth. Not at all what Ryuji had always imagined kissing a girl to be like.

Of course, Akira was not a girl, so he wasn't fussed over decorum. Akira could handle it rough, and give it as good as he got.

They came as one, cum mixing as it washed over their cocks and hands, and Ryuji cuddled in close to Akira, his knees weak.

"You do this often?"

"No." He felt Akira shake his head. "This was my first time."

"Jerking a boy off in a back alley?" Ryuji teased.

"Having sex." 

"Wait what? You never…?"

"No. Did you?"

"Nope. First time for me too."

"Ryuji, you have to tell me the story of how you became a train groper, but not today. I'm late for work! Come by Leblanc tomorrow after closing. I'll make you dinner and… maybe you can fuck my ass raw?"

"Dude are you proposing a date?"

"Yeah. B-but only if you want it to be a date!"

"I… yes! I want it to be a date!" Ryuji's heart almost burst as Akira shoved them both away again and hurried off, grinning at Ryuji over his shoulder.

Ryuji grinned back; he was the luckiest pervert ever! Not only was Akira not calling the cops on him, he was the hottest boy at Shujin and was now Ryuji's boyfriend. Life could not get any better than that!


End file.
